


A Matter of Timing

by Miko



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reno is bored, it means trouble for everyone. When Rude is bored, gods help anyone nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Timing

There had been a time when Reno had loved almost every minute of his job. Oh, there had been rough moments and boring assignments, but overall being a Turk was damn near a perfect job as far as he was concerned. Where else could he get paid - good money, too - to intimidate people, blow shit up, get into fights, and generally have the time of his life? Even having to wear a suit hadn't been too much of a downer, especially once Veld and later Tseng had stopped trying to get him to wear it _properly_.

These days, though, there wasn't much excitement in being a Turk. Almost two years after Sephiroth's attempt to destroy the world and the ruin of Midgar, what was left of Shinra Co. had to keep a pretty low profile. Finding Tseng and Rufus alive had been a huge bonus, and they'd had to scramble for a while there to keep Rufus hidden from people out for revenge against 'the evil spawned by Shinra'. After all, Shinra had been using Sephiroth as a very public symbol for years, was it any wonder that people would turn on Shinra after the destruction wrought by Sephiroth?

But now Rufus was safely tucked away in Healin Lodge, recovering as best he could, and guarding him wasn't exactly thrilling. The remaining Turks spent most of their time hunting down old Shinra equipment stockpiles and searching for anything left behind by Hojo or Sephiroth.

Even blowing things up was barely entertaining anymore. There just wasn't much thrill to it when all you were destroying was an old warehouse you'd already removed all the supplies from. To put it lightly, Reno was bored out of his mind.

Leaning against a wall, the redhead twirled his emag rod absently and watched Rude setting the last of the charges. Outside the chopper waited to take them away, heavy with the last of the supplies that had been stored here. This place hadn't even been much of a find, holding mostly old army rations and equipment. What they needed was helicopter parts and fuel, and any materia they could get their hands on. If they were going to go exploring North Crater like Rufus kept insisting they needed to, they needed the right equipment for it. Army uniforms and food Reno wouldn't feed to a dog weren't going to do them any good.

Sighing, he shoved away from the wall and sauntered up behind his partner. One of the few amusements he still had was seducing Rude, and he'd made a game out of seeing how effectively he could do it. Getting Rude into bed was one point, and getting sex anywhere outside the bedroom was two. Pushing him to the point where he would shove Reno against the nearest surface the moment their job was done got him five points, and on the rare occasions he could actually drive the man into setting aside what they were working on to fuck him, Reno awarded himself a whopping ten points.

At the moment his score stood at one hundred and forty-two, and he wanted to see if he could push it over a hundred and fifty today. It wasn't like they were running on any kind of tight time schedule, and Tseng wouldn't notice if they were fifteen or twenty minutes late with this last shipment. "Yo, partner," he said, draping himself half over Rude's back in an effort to see what the bigger man was doing. He didn't need to get that close, of course, but that was all part of the game.

"You could help, if you're anxious to get out of here," Rude stated, not looking up from where he was connecting wires to the charge. He didn't seem in the least disturbed by having Reno hanging off him, but then he was probably used to it by now. They'd been partners for a long time.

"I could," Reno agreed lazily, not making any move to do so. He folded his arm on Rude's shoulder, resting his chin on it. "Not like there's anything more interesting to do once we're back, yo. I'm in no hurry."

Rude grunted, which Reno knew was the only response he was likely to get to such an obvious statement. Grinning, the redhead pressed a little closer. He wasn't hard yet, not even really interested, but he knew Rude would be able to feel the outline of him against his back anyway. It would still get Reno's point across. "We could liven things up a bit," he suggested, running his fingers over the back of Rude's neck, slipping them under the starched white collar and precisely knotted black tie. Even out here, where nobody but the rilfsaks was going to see them, Rude was every inch the polished professional. It was almost irritating, really.

The neck was Rude's weak spot when it came to erotic zones - at least, it was the only one Reno could get to effectively with all their clothes still on. Even so, Rude didn't so much as twitch under Reno's caressing fingers. "If you keep distracting me," the big man said conversationally, "I'm going to connect a wire wrong and blow us both up."

Sighing, Reno gave up on the neck and ran his hand down to Rude's waist instead. "Yeah, right, like you'd ever make a mistake like that," he scoffed. "I bet you could set one of those things up even while you were fucking me."

He heard more than saw the little smile that statement earned him. "Probably," Rude acknowledged, which made Reno scowl and kick at his partner's ankle.

"Hey! I'm more distracting than that, yo," he said, half pouting. He hadn't been serious! Though it begged the question, _could_ Rude stay focused on something like that while screwing Reno?

Well, he could certainly manage it when Reno was just trying to seduce him. He was proving that right now. Not that Reno really wanted the man to fuck up and blow them both to pieces - though it would certainly qualify as something that would break up Reno's boredom.

Working his hand absently under Rude's suit jacket and tugging his shirt out of his waistband, Reno watched what his partner was doing. It was delicate work, no doubt; this was the central charge, the one that would trigger the rest, and Rude was setting the wires connecting it to the timer.

"Hey, that's not one of the standard issue charges," Reno noted, his interest caught.

"Nope," Rude agreed placidly. If Reno hadn't been used to how difficult it was to get his partner to actually carry on a _conversation_ , he might have been irritated at the failure to elaborate.

"You make it yourself?" he asked, intrigued. Rude nodded wordlessly, and Reno's eyes brightened. "What for?" he demanded. "You never bother for these jobs. Ain't worth the effort, yo. It's just a stupid warehouse, it doesn't need anything fancy."

"Didn't do it for the warehouse," Rude told him. Finishing the last connection, he snapped the cover on the timer closed and stood, dusting his hands.

"Not for the warehouse?" Reno repeated, nonplussed. "What the hell else do you think it could be for, yo? It's not like there's anything else out h... mph!" His eyes widened as Rude caught him by one lapel and leaned in to silence him with a very thorough kiss. He knew his partner pretty damn well by now, and it wasn't often that Rude managed to catch him off guard, but this certainly qualified.

Not that Reno hadn't been trying for exactly this outcome, but he wasn't entirely certain he got to count the points for this. He hadn't even _done_ anything yet, and Rude hadn't been reacting to the little he had tried. As far as he could tell, this was entirely Rude's own idea.

Well, hell, maybe Rude just needed it that bad. Reno was so used to initiating things that he sometimes forgot his partner's sex drive was every bit as active as his own. Relaxing into Rude's hold, he participated enthusiastically in the kiss.

Rude was a damn fine kisser; better than Reno was, though the redhead wouldn't have admitted it under torture. He took his time about it, slow and thorough, like you were the only thing in the entire universe that mattered to him at that moment. Sometimes Reno got impatient and tried to hurry him on to the rest, but today he was content to just melt into it and let Rude sweep him away. Like he'd said, it wasn't as if they had anything better to do at home.

Hands on Reno's waist, Rude guided him around and pushed him back until the redhead fetched up against the support post the charge was attached to. Reno was careful to keep his feet clear of the post, not wanting to kick the damn thing and set the timer off early, but otherwise he was pretty much oblivious to his surroundings. He ate at Rude's mouth hungrily, savouring the familiar taste. At least this much was still fun. The day Reno was too bored to enjoy a good fuck was the day Ifrit's fire froze over.

It took a few minutes for him to register that the soft, steady beeping he was hearing wasn't just an odd variation on the buzz he got from Rude kissing him breathless. Pulling away, panting for air, Reno glanced around to try to find the source of it. It didn't take him long.

"Uh, Rude?" he said uncertainly, holding on to the bigger man's solid shoulders as Rude unzipped the redhead's jacket and started undoing the buttons of the shirt beneath. "The timer's on, yo."

He'd expected Rude to grunt in annoyance and bend down to turn it off, or else drag him out to the chopper with the promise of finishing once they were out of range of the blast, if the timer couldn't be stopped. Instead Rude didn't so much as falter, his dark hands making an interesting contrast to Reno's pale skin as he moved them up to pinch hard at Reno's nipples.

"Yup," was the man's only comment, surprising Reno. Gasping at the almost painful streak of pleasure from his abused nipples, Reno arched into his hands.

"Wait," he protested, trying to think as Rude leaned in and fastened his mouth to Reno's neck, biting and sucking hard the way he knew Reno liked it best. "You meant to turn it on?" At Rude's soft affirmative noise, Reno craned his neck to try to see the timer. "Why put that much time on it?" Had Rude planned this?

"It's only ten minutes," Rude informed him, and Reno caught sight of the man's sly smile. He dropped one hand to Reno's belt, deftly undoing the buckle and starting to work on the button and zipper beneath.

"Ten...?" Reno's voice trailed off in a strangled croak as Rude's hand closed over him, stroking his cock with deft motions designed to get him hard as fast as possible. Rude knew him well, and he was already hardening under the man's ministrations. "You bastard, you're gonna get me worked up and then leave me hanging, aren't you?" Reno grimaced, and privately admitted that he probably had it coming. If this was Rude's way of telling him to stop trying to distract him when he was working, it was an effective method. If he was _lucky_ , Rude would relent and finish what he'd started once they were back and off duty. And he probably wouldn't let Reno jack off in the chopper, either.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're paranoid?" Rude murmured, his smile widening into a smirk not unlike the one Reno so often wore. On him, it looked considerably more devious. He squeezed his hand, wringing a strangled moan from Reno, then resumed stroking. "Who said I would leave you hanging?"

"You..." Reno gasped as Rude pinched his nipple again with his other hand. The man seemed determined to keep him from saying anything without getting distracted in the middle of the first sentence. "The hell, yo? We got less than ten minutes!"

"Guess you'd better get off fast, then," Rude said, seeming completely unperturbed by the idea that they might be interrupted by the bomb going off. He tugged Reno's pants down to his knees, then grabbed him by the shoulders and repositioned him so he was facing the post instead.

Breathing hard, Reno gripped the post with hands that were white at the knuckles. They'd been partners long enough for Reno to be able to tell when the other man was serious, and when he was in one of his rare but amusing teasing moods. At the moment, Rude was deadly serious. He was honestly intending to take Reno right here, with a timer counting down to death under their feet.

The sad thing, Reno reflected ruefully, was how desperately hard the thought made him. Suddenly he was anything but bored. "Hurry up," he urged, pressing back against his partner. Rude was unzipping his own pants, and Reno reached back with one hand to draw his partner's cock out of his pants. The dark man was already half hard, but that wasn't nearly good enough for Reno. He knew Rude as well as Rude knew him, and it didn't take more than a few good strokes before Rude was breathing as fast as he was and snapping his hips into Reno's hand.

"Do it, yo," Reno ordered him, squeezing once more before returning his hand to the post to brace himself. He doubted even Rude would be unflappable enough to take his time about it when there was a bomb ready to go off, and that meant he was going to go fast and hard. Not like Reno minded, he was always trying to push Rude into doing exactly that anyway.

He heard a soft squishing sound, and turned his head far enough to see Rude tossing aside a little packet of lube. Reno gave the bigger man a feral grin as he watched Rude slick his cock, a grin Rude returned with that same slow smirk he'd had before. Taking Reno's slender hips in his big hands, Rude positioned himself and pressed forward into the redhead's tight ass.

Moaning, Reno hung onto the post and let his head drop, forcing his body to relax and take the intrusion. He prided himself on staying tight no matter how often or hard he got taken, but at the moment he could have wished he was a little looser, if it would speed things up. His heart was pounding, his breath coming so fast he was almost afraid he would hyperventilate, and everything seemed too sharp at the edges.

From this position he could see the timer, the bright red LED numbers ticking merrily away. He watched them in morbid fascination, certain the seconds were counting down faster than they should have been. Rude was all the way inside him now, buried deep and letting him adjust to the intrusion.

"Are you nuts?" Reno gasped, rocking his hips to try to get Rude to move. " _Do_ it, I said! Fucking move, Rude!"

"Haven't seen you this desperate for it since I cut you off for two days," Rude chuckled, biting at the back of Reno's neck. He obeyed the command, however, withdrawing and thrusting back in again. Reno moaned, dropping one hand to wrap around his own cock and stroke himself in time to Rude's thrusts. This was no time to draw it out and enjoy himself.

Not that he wasn't enjoying himself. Fear and a sense of extreme urgency lent an edge to an act that was already thrilling, and embarrassing as it might be Reno didn't think he'd have any trouble getting off in the required time. He rocked back into Rude's thrusts, passing his thumb over the head of his cock with each stroke. Rude was hard inside him, filling him up and rubbing him half raw with his brutal motions, and Reno could already feel sticky fluid leaking from his cock every time his thumb hit the head.

At a little less than five minutes to go, Reno felt his body starting to tighten and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It wouldn't be long until the end now, and Rude could almost never last through Reno clenching around him without hitting orgasm as well. Plenty of time to spare.

A big hand passed over his, matching his strokes briefly before continuing down. Reno tried to keep his breathing steady, revelling in the feel of Rude's hand on him. The other man rubbed his fingers over Reno's balls, and the redhead shivered as he felt them tightening and pulling up to his body.

Then he cried out in shock and dismay as Rude got a tight grip on the base of his cock, forcing his balls away from his body and cutting him off. Reno bucked against the tight grip, fighting for the orgasm that was hovering just out of reach now, but to no avail. Rude wasn't letting up, and Reno couldn't come with the other man clamped down on him like that.

"You suicidal or something?" he gasped, straining to see Rude's face over his shoulder. The look on the big man's face was implacable; he had no intention of letting Reno have his way. "Leave me out of it, yo! I don't wanna die!"

"Nobody's going to die," Rude told him, voice rumbling deep in his chest. "You're just too fast. You don't finish until I do."

"You picked a damn fine time to go demanding on me, partner!" Reno croaked out, his voice strangled by fear and the orgasm Rude was forcibly holding at bay. His whole body was shaking, and his grip on the post was so tight he was going to have splinters driven right through his palm, but all he could focus on was the burning need in his groin and the too-fast ticking of the timer. He stroked himself hard, hoping to finish despite Rude's restriction on his cock, but it was no good. All he succeeded in doing was making himself even more wild for it.

Well, if he had to wait for Rude to finish, then the obvious answer was to make sure Rude came _fast_. Reno gripped the pole with both hands again, leaving only Rude's hand on his cock, and bent further at the waist. That gave Rude a better angle, and Reno met each thrust by pushing his hips back and squeezing the muscles in his ass, milking Rude for all he was worth. It would have been easier to push Rude over the edge if they'd been facing each other, but Reno wasn't about to ask to stop and change positions now.

The timer hit three minutes, and cold sweat broke out on Reno's face. They needed at least a couple of minutes to get out of the blast radius; Rude's bombs were never as tame as the ones manufactured by Shinra. "Come on, come on, come on!" he muttered, half begging. Rude was tensing behind him, that was a good sign, but not good enough. "Damn it, Rude, let go, lemme come!"

At two minutes and forty seconds, just when Reno really was starting to panic, Rude finally let go and started stroking him fast and hard. Reno lasted through about two seconds of that before the orgasm Rude had stopped rolled over him, hitting him with all the weight of a freight train. Gasping and shuddering, Reno came all over Rude's hand, the post, and even the bomb. White strands of semen obscured the second digit of the timer, but Reno didn't even notice, too caught up in the thrill of orgasm to care.

"Now," he demanded, his voice harsh with the aftershocks. "Now, Rude, fucking hell, come already!"

One hand clenched in Reno's ponytail, the other still loosely around the redhead's cock, Rude growled and bite at the back of Reno's neck again. With a muffled groan he came hard, filling Reno's ass with hot jets of come. Reno moaned and hung his head, panting and struggling to keep his knees from giving out on him. For a fuck that hadn't even taken ten minutes, he was remarkably wrung out.

Rude pulled out of him slowly, one hand braced in the small of Reno's back to keep him still. Leaning against the post to help himself stay on his feet, Reno tried to relearn how to breathe properly.

"You'd better get dressed," Rude pointed out, already tucking his shirt in and zipping his own pants. "We need a full minute and a half to get out of the blast radius."

Reminded of just why he'd been so desperate to finish this fast, Reno looked down at the timer. It was on one minute and an unknown number of seconds, thanks to the come obscuring the face plate. Reno swore. "Ramuh's _balls_ , Rude, you are insane, yo!" Snatching at his pants and boxers where they'd puddled around his ankles, he yanked them up and fastened them any which way. He didn't bother doing up his shirt or jacket, bolting for the door of the warehouse.

Right on his heels, Rude slammed the door shut behind him. The chopper was waiting just outside and Reno practically dove into the pilot's seat, flipping switches and hitting buttons frantically to start the rotors. Screw the warm-up and engine checks, they needed to get _out_ of there.

Rude hadn't even strapped himself in before Reno had them in the air, gunning the chopper for all it was worth and speeding directly away from the warehouse. He'd worry about heading later, when he had time to glance at the compass.

Far sooner than he would have liked there was a muffled 'thump' from behind them, and seconds later the shockwave from the blast made the chopper bounce and sway in the air. Reno fought the stick to keep them more or less level, cursing all the while.

Then it was over, and they were still alive and in the sky. Banking to the left, Reno looked out the window at where the warehouse had been. There was now nothing more than a shallow crater, no trace of debris.

His heart was pounding so fast he was surprised it didn't beat its way right out of his chest, and the adrenalin racing through his system made him feel like he was high. "Cutting it close, yo," he said, his voice shaking as much from excitement as relief. Now that he wasn't in immediate danger of dying, the fear was fading and leaving only the rush behind.

"We made it," Rude pointed out, shrugging. His sunglasses were still in place, hiding his eyes, but he looked entirely too smug. On the other hand, now that he could get a good look, Reno could see sweat on his partner's face as well, and he didn't think it was all from the sex. Good to know Rude wasn't _entirely_ blase about the prospect of them getting blown up.

That had been, without exception, the most intense fuck of Reno's life. If he'd thought screwing where they had a chance of being caught was thrilling, that was nothing compared to fucking where you had a chance of _dying_.

Laughing, Reno turned the chopper to head back to Healin, struggling to keep his hands steady on the controls. "You sick fuck, you planned every second of that, didn't you?" he asked, admiration clear in his voice. Rude said nothing, just sat there smirking, but that was answer enough. "So, when can we do that again?"

"Gotta find another warehouse first," Rude replied, turning his head slightly so Reno knew he was looking at him sideways. "But you hate looking for them. It's boring."

"The hell it is, yo!" Reno retorted, his eyes nearly as bright as a SOLDIER's and a manic grin on his face. "Sign me up any day!" The points for this round definitely went to Rude, not him, but he didn't really mind. Maybe his job was still exciting, after all.


End file.
